Overdue
by hateKYEfever
Summary: Sakura's just too late for Naruto..


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: My frustration with Sakura and Naruto led me to write this. Sakura bashing! SakuNaru fans, don't hate me too much..

------------

**OVERDUE **

"Naruto.."

It was a whispered call, and although it was faint, I didn't have the heart to ignore it. I sighed and gave it a go.

"Sakura-chan! What is it?" A grin plastered at my face, the fox in a boy. You stood there. You're really pretty you know? The years had been good to you, sculpting your body and accenting it with your rose hair. You lowered your head because you're blushing beet red, and then you smiled at me.

_Ah Sakura… It would've felt good if I saw that smile earlier…_

I nudged the question, "Sakura-chan?", and as if a click, you snapped out of your trance. I grin again. Habit.

You walked towards me. We're at the market place. A lot of people come and go and you seem oblivious to them now. But not me, not anymore…

You stopped almost an arm away from me. _You've been readable lately, Sakura_…

"Uhm, Ramen?"

I faint surprise.

"Really? Your treat, Sakura-chan?"

You_ show_ yourself.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-k-kun.."

I grin, again. You fidgeted while we walked towards my favorite ramen store. You keep your eyes on the floor, still oblivious of the surrounding, but pretty much aware of me, the young boy who was once shun by this village we call home.

We reach the place quicker than I thought. I offered for you to sit first, and you liked it. You ordered for me and, somehow, I forgot to grin or smile. It was brief though, you wouldn't have noticed it, sweetie.

You looked at my way and I didn't. _I would've enjoyed this Sakura… if you have done this earlier…_

We finished early, much to my surprise and yours, and I didn't hold up for another bowl. I even paid for it! Even the store owner scratched his head but never asked. He knew me. And I guess he understood.

I stood up and smiled and thanked you for the day, then walked away. You stood up confused and followed me out the skirts of the village.

_I know, it's hard, isn't it, Sakura…?_

"N-Na—"

"Sakura." I cut you off. You're my friend still. And I wouldn't want to—break you. Like how you almost broke me…

"Sakura, I have to go." I smiled. Your confusion stayed and pain flashed in those eyes of yours. I saw it. It pained me as well. I've been a long time friend to you now. I turned around and started to walk away from you.

_I would've run to you and hugged you tight if you showed it to me earlier Sakura…_

You wanted to try and stop me, I know, I felt it. But the voice was caught in your lungs. You wanted to stop me, neh Sakura?

But **she** was always quicker than you.

She appeared in front of us; hair flowing like silken waves, orange kimono enticing to my eyes. You met her gaze and I knew, with you at my back, you froze. And understood…

She met your gaze, and gave you a sly smile, something you've never seen before and, I bet, never thought possible. She turned to face me and her eyes softened, and my eyes softened as well.

My pace quickened to reach her quickly as your heartbeat quickened because of your pain. When I was beside her I turned to you. _And I **saw** how weak you really are, Sakura… _

_I would've run back to you and catch you now that you're falling, my dear Sakura…_

"Haruno-san…" her voice was soft but I know it sounded like a snap to you as it brought you back from the abyss you were heading into. She smiled at you warmly. Because I know she understands. She understands better than you do, Sakura.

_She understood me earlier than you did._

"Oyasumi." She finished, her hands wrapping my arm... I love it how she holds me like this. Possessive. Her hands are slightly cold so I removed my jacket and covered it around her shoulder. She smiled and leaned again at me. I basked at her warmth

_She's my **everything** now, Sakura…_

I didn't turn around to look at you anymore but she turns her head your way as she hears you reply to her.

"Oyasumi, Hyuuga-san..."

------

R&R please.. Thank You!


End file.
